


Third Times The Charm

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, M/M, No one will keep them apart, Speedbuggy, Surprise twist that I some of you won't like lol, they are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: I mean for spoilers sake I am not going to really say anything about this fic aha sorry.





	Third Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

Bart was sitting alone in the Premiere building minding his own business when someone cleared their throat across from him.

“Hey Bart.” the demigoddess chimed.

“Hey Cassie. What’s crash?” Bart asked wishing Jaime had of been present to roll his eyes at Bart's latest adaption of his lingo.

“Bart that’s not going to catch on.” Cassie shook her head, “Anyway, just thought we could talk about you.”

“Me?” Bart questioned suspiciously.

“Yeh. You see, training with Wonder Woman has given me a very good sense of sensing truths and something tells me you have a crush on someone. And I think I know who it is.” Cassie leered.

Bart was nervous. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Bart stood up to leave but Cassie begged Bart to stay. He wrestled with the decision but decided to return to his seat just in time to miss spotting the figure of another super with an ‘S’ on their chest eavesdropping on their conversation.

“You should tell him.” was all Cassie said.

“Are you serious?” Bart flabbergasted, “That would not be crash! At all!” Besides you know he has a girlfriend.” Bart looked at the floor with disappointment.

“Still it can’t be easy for you.” Cassie walked over to put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not.” Bart said softly fighting back tears that threatened to break free.

“Look… I still think you should tell him. I think he’d want to know.” Cassie was speaking softly now too.

“I can’t risk losing him as a friend… Jaime means everything to me.” Bart said in the comfort of Cassie’s arms.

“I know.” Cassie rubbed circles with her hand on his back. She considered his fear and decided it was valid. She decided to drop the issue and no longer pressure Bart to tell Jaime how he felt about him.

\-- x --

A week later it started.

“Bart are you alright?” Jaime asked with concern.

“Yeh.” Bart answered nonchalantly trying to remain composed. The truth was he wasn’t feeling well at all. Quite nauseous actually.

“You don’t look alright.” Jaime countered.

“Seriously, it’s fine.” Bart assured.

Jaime rolled his eyes before taking a step closer and placing his hand on Bart’s forehead to take his temperature. It was then Bart collapsed in agony.

“Argh!” Bart yelled.

“Dios mio! Bart! Hang on! I’m going to take you to a hospital!” Jaime fretted.

“No! Blue. It’s f-” Bart started before he had to use his super speed to run out into the desert where he could hurl. He threw up on the hot sand in front of him. He was just relieved he hadn’t thrown up in Jaime’s room. When he had finished he weakly used his arm to brush more golden sand over the mess he had made on the floor.

Jaime panicked having no clue where Bart had gone. Jaime was suiting up getting ready to get Khaji Da to track Bart down when Bart returned. Jaime let out a large breath of relief.

“Ese don’t scare me like that!” Jaime scolded.

“I’m sorry Blue. I just didn’t want to throw up in your room.” Bart offered guiltily.

“Oh. Well thanks.” Jaime cringed.

“I’m probably going to just go home. I don’t want to give you whatever I have.” Bart looked sad but stern.

“Ok ese. Call me if you need anything.” Jaime offered with a look of disappointment. He hadn’t wanted Bart to go, and he wasn’t worried about getting ill, but if Bart needed to go home, he needed to go home.

Bart dashed home and laid in his bed until the nausea subsided. 

\-- x --

Unfortunately for Bart, his nausea returned yet again, and continued to do so. It became an issue as it was occuring on missions too. After a particularly difficult mission, Artemis approached Bart whilst the rest of the group helped round up the unconscious bad guys.

“Bart, are you alright. You seem… sick?” she sounded perplexed.

“Yeh. Just a little.” Bart shrugged it off.

“Bart.” Artemis sterned grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to look at her.

“That’s weird. You’re a speedster. Your speed healing should keep you from getting sick? Wally, never got sick.” Artemis explained.

Bart’s lips slightly parted. She was right. He hadn’t even thought of it like that.

“Yeh I guess… I guess it is weird.” Bart frowned.

“How long have you been feeling sick?” Artemis asked.

“A few weeks now.” Bart looked at her with concern.

“A few weeks?” Artemis almost hissed, “Bart something is seriously wrong with you. This isn’t normal for a speedster!” and by god Artemis was not about to lose another one. She took Bart over to the bio ship and used a medical kit to take Bart’s blood pressure and check other vital signs. Bart was in seemingly good health physically. But she wasn’t satisfied.

“Maybe you’re experiencing mental anguish?” Artemis pondered allowed, “Any secrets you’re keeping?”

Bart’s face froze. “No.” Bart said confidently as his eyes shifted away for a microsecond. Artemis must have had a good eye because she noticed and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Bart, you need to tell me. What is it?” Artemis asked seriously. She wasn’t usually to pry and pressure people to do things but she was on edge worrying about losing yet another speedster and her fear was causing her to become aggressive.

“There’s nothing!” Bart kept his act up.

“M’Gann!” Artemis yelled.

Bart’s eyes widened with panic, “You don’t need to-” Bart started.

“Yeh?” the martian asked friendly.

“Bart’s been feeling sick for weeks. I think it must be a mental problem. Can you scan his mind please?” Artemis asked in a way it was still a question but it sounded like an order.

“You’re overreacting I am sure it’s fine!” Bart interjected.

“I can take a look if you want Bart. As a speedster you shouldn’t be sick at all.” M’Gann stated sounding just as confused as Artemis was.

“I don’t think it’s a physical problem. I gave him a physical examination and everything looked fine.” Artemis directed at Miss Martian which only made her appear curiouser.

“Bart is it alright if I scan your mind?” M’Gann asked.

“I can choose what I do and don’t share right?” Bart asked.

Artemis’ frown deepened.

“Yes.” M’Gann confirmed.

Bart exhaled, “Do it.”

The martian placed her hands on her temple and her eyes glowed a prominent white, even more so than the new skin color she had chosen for herself. Her mind navigated Bart’s. She saw no signs of mental tampering, disturbance or any issues that could explain Bart’s illness. She tried to dig a little deeper into Bart’s feelings and found herself stuck. She took this as a cue to not try and probe any further. Bart was consciously aware of where she was in his mind and stopped her before she could discover any feelings he had for Jaime.

M’Gann got a funny feeling. She could sense a secret was there. She thought about it for a moment.

“Bart, I want you to know you can trust me. I can sense you have a secret. I promise I won’t judge you. We’ve all made mistakes, I mean look what I did.” M’Gann telepathically sent Bart the memories of when she was being blackmailed by Queen Bee. “I don’t know what you’re trying to hide but you don’t have to worry.”

“Please get out of my mind.” Bart said sadly but sternly. He appreciated the sentiment, and that M’Gann even shared personal and private memories with him, but he wasn’t prepared for his secret to become public knowledge. He was already irritated enough that Cassie had figured it out. M’Gann had sensed anger in Bart’s mind too but she hadn’t questioned it.

M’Gann returned to her own mind and her eyes stopped glowing. She looked a little disappointed Bart hadn’t trusted her to probe any further into his mind.

“So?” Artemis asked breaking the silence between the two as they awkwardly stared at each other.

“Bart didn’t share everything with me, but from what I could see, there is no reason why he should be feeling the symptoms you’ve described.” M’Gann informed.

“Well maybe Zatanna can help…” Artemis mused. “Z!” Artemis called.

“What’s up?” she asked as she came floating down from mid-air.

“Can you use your magics to figure out why Bart’s been feeling sick for a while.” Artemis asked.

“Sure.” Artemis responded raising an eyebrow inquisitively having realised how abnormal that was for a speedster.

“Wait don’t I get a say in this?” Bart asked holding his hands up defensively.

“No.” All three women said in close synchronisation as they were all worried and were trying to pinpoint exactly what was wrong given that it standard physical and mental checks hadn’t revealed the cause.

“Eht esuac fo S'trab ,ssenlli laever flesruoy!” Zatanna chanted with her hands clapper together.

When her eyes stopped glowing, they angled sharply in pain. She looked upset.

“I have to go!” she ushered before flying away.

“Wait!” Artemis yelled out after her caught up in the confusion of what had just happened.

M’Gann shared a look of concern with Artemis before flying off after Zatanna to see if she was okay. M’Gann was unable to follow Zatanna as she used a spell to transport her elsewhere.

Bart felt sick again, not sick as in the same sick he had been feeling for weeks on end, but sick purely by the look on Zatanna’s face. His mind tried offering potential reasons she reacted the way she did. Maybe he was dying? He started spiralling out with anxiousness.

“Bart, we will get to the bottom of this don’t you worry.” Artemis assured.

“Sure.” Bart replied weakly.

\-- x --

“What were you thinking?” Zatanna yelled, “I can’t believe you’d use your powers like that to poison Bart!”

“It wasn’t meant to be as strong as it was…”

“That doesn’t make it any better Traci!” Zatanna snapped.

“You realise you are going to have to explain what you have done!” the older magician stated.

“I know.” the protege offered guiltily.

“I just… I can’t believe you’d abuse the knowledge I gave you. I taught you to use your powers for right, not for wrong!” Zatanna waived in and out of yelling intensity.

“Should I try to undo the spell?” Traci asked.

“No! You’ve done enough!” Zatanna sterned, “I am going to go fix Bart, stay here, we will talk more when I get back.”

“Tropsnart em ot trab nella!” Zatanna chanted before disappearing in a silver cloud of smoke.

Zatanna arrived in the med bay watchtower. She winced when saw Bart writhing in agony as Jaime was standing by his bed side. Jaime would have been holding Bart’s hand but he kept thrashing around wildly that it would have been pointless.

Jaime was in tears, he hated seeing Bart in so much pain. He didn’t know what to do.

“Trab etades!” Zatanna startled everyone in the room with her presence as she waved her arms outwards in front of her.

Bart’s eyes closed and he finally remained still.

“Zatanna! What are you doing here?” Jaime asked with confusion.

M’Gann piped up, “You never did tell us what was wrong with Bart.”

Artemis cut in teeth gritted, “Zatanna tell us what’s wrong with him.”

“I will. But first…” Zatanna shifted uneasily, “Jaime you should leave the room.”

“What? No way! I want to know what’s wrong with Bart too!” Jaime crossed his arms to indicate he wasn’t going anywhere.

Zatanna exhaled, “Fine. Traci put a spell on Bart that caused him to feel ill every time he was near Jaime. The closer Bart and Jaime were, the stronger the pain was.”

Everyone in the room gasped.

“But Bart’s spent almost every day with me for weeks! Why would he force himself to suffer feeling that way around me all the time?” Jaime ogled angrily with Bart for having done that to himself. It was a good thing Bart was unconscious or Jaime would have given him a stern lecture.

“For the same reason Traci placed the spell on Bart in the first place. She thought you were developing feelings for Bart.” Zatanna explained gesturing at Jaime.

Jaime’s cheeks went a solid red. He looked so flustered but angry at the same time.

“Steel overheard Bart confess to Cassie he does have feelings for you. He told his daughter Natasha who told Traci. She just wanted to try and deter Bart away from you in the hopes that you’d grow apart so she could keep you for herself. However her spell was a little stronger than she had intended for it to be.” Zatanna explained.

“So she was just insecure?” Artemis scoffed. Artemis again knew she could bring herself to forgive Traci in time given it was an accident and that it was natural for superheroes to make mistakes like that. Artemis was thinking specifically about Tara who had almost killed Beast Boy but decided to do the right thing and let the legal justice system decide a fair punishment for her actions. This feeling of forgiveness was a common feeling in everyone inside the room except Jaime.

Jaime stormed out of the room without another word. Zatanna reached out after him with a hand but hesitated and decided to fix Bart first. Zatanna said the necessary words to remove the spell from Bart before she woke him up again.

Bart stirred to wake up finding Artemis hugging him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Artemis?” Bart questioned confused by the presence of tears on the tough archer’s face.

Artemis was mostly sad about finding out Bart had feelings for Jaime. She had no idea Bart was gay. I mean she had wondered, but this clenched it. And she felt sorry for Bart having not felt comfortable enough to tell her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Artemis asked.

“Tell you what?” Bart asked curiously.

Miss Martian took the opportunity to share her memories with Bart of the moments he had just missed. Bart stiffened under Artemis and looked up with her fear. He couldn’t believe he had been outed by Zatanna, or that Traci had cast a spell on him! And the worst part was, Jaime knew Bart had feelings for him, and he had stormed out without a word. Was that his reaction? Where was Jaime? What did this mean for them and their friendship? Bart felt truly ill again.

“I promised Wally I’d look after you. I feel like I failed. I want you to know you can trust me. You can tell me anything.” Artemis said softly.

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice now do I?” Bart joked to try and cheer her up.

M’Gann smiled at Bart’s look of apology as if to say she understood why he didn’t let her dig any deeper. She knew in his position she would have done the same.

“At least you’re okay now.” Artemis said finally stepping away from her hug.

“Yeh. Feeling crash for the first time in weeks!” Bart jumped out of bed and began stretching, “I’m going to go home, I need some time alone. Thanks for everything though!” Bart said gratefully as he quickly gave them both a super speed hug before disappearing.

Bart sat on his bed and stared up at the ceiling fan. He chose to alternate between watching it spin at super speed or regular speed so that he could watch it spin at whatever speed he felt like. It was rather calming given Bart was dreading the inevitable confrontation with Jaime.

And as if just on cue he was craning his neck through Bart’s doorway, “Hey Bart, can I come in?” he asked softly.

Bart tossed an arm over his eyes and exhaled, he couldn’t bear to look. “Yeh.” the speedster replied flatly. He was just drowning in embarrassment over his unrequited feelings.

“I’m sorry about what Traci did to you ese…” Jaime sounded heartbroken.

Bart shrugged. Jaime had never seen the speedster so quiet before.

“I broke up with her. I mean, I was going to anyway…” Jaime cast a look at the wall. Bart now sat up to look at Jaime.

“Are you alright?” Bart asked as his messy hair failed to stop his soft green eyes locking contact with Jaime’s.

“Haven’t been for a while. My heart wasn’t in that relationship anymore.” Jaime sounded sad so Bart was surprised when his tone suddenly sounded happier, “But now I am.” Jaime smiled.

Bart smiled back in response. He was glad to hear Jaime felt free of a relationship he felt trapped in.

“Did you mean what you said to Cassie?” Jaime asked.

Bart’s eyes widened. Bart swallowed. His throat felt inflamed. “Yeh.”

“Well... Traci was right about me having feelings for you. I didn’t think she would notice, but apparently she did.” Jaime looked away guiltily again. He felt responsible for this mess.

Bart’s eyes grew even larger at the confession.

“What? You’re kidding?” Bart laughed.

“No?” Jaime grinned.

“I can’t believe you like me!” Bart exclaimed as goosebumps shot out covering both of his arms and legs. Bart shifted around nervously on his bed and pulled his knees closer to his chest.

Jaime thought it was cute. “Yeh, I do. I was going to break up with Traci and ask you out. But then all this happened. I am really sorry Bart.”

“Don’t be!” Bart joked, “I am too happy to care about anything else! You said you like me and that is the crashest thing ever!” Bart smiled a huge smile. Bigger than most of his other smiles and it warmed Jaime’s heart.

“Well… Would you like to be my boyfriend then?” Jaime asked inching closer to Bart.

“Doi!” Bart laughed and unfolded his legs in front of him so he wasn’t blocking Jaime off.

“Crash.” Jaime grinned before leaning between Bart’s legs slowly to kiss Bart. Bart used his super speed to just lean forward and save Jaime from having to lean any further. The kiss was magical. Simply put. It was better than they had both imagined it would be. Jaime ended up getting carried away and pushing Bart down onto his bed. He had been waiting a while to explore his feelings for Bart and they were intoxicating. He was intoxicating. Jaime felt dizzy with desire. But this was right, this is what he had been holding out for and he finally had it. And Bart couldn’t have been any happier either, well so he thought.


End file.
